A mad men in a blue box
by Anouchka Ibrimov
Summary: Petit OS sur Rose et le Docteur. Et si le docteur pouvait revoir Rose juste une dernière fois ?


Un genre de petit One-Shot en souvenir de Rose et Ten. Faut croire que j'aime me faire du mal.

**Disclaimer : **

**L'univers et les personnages n'appartiennent pas. Mais l'histoire et les scénario si.**

* * *

Ses cheveux se teintent de reflets doré à mesure que le soleil se lève. Elle est seule assise sur la corniche abrupte, les jambes ballottantes dans le vide. Elle pleure la nuit mourante d'une larme amère ; jadis, les étoiles étaient sa raison de vivre, maintenant elle ne sont que l'écho d'un souvenir d'amour.

D'un homme qui s'est imposé dans sa triste vie, qui à entrelacé ses doigts au siens, scellant une promesse millénaire. Lui donnant toutes les étoiles qui furent et qui seront. L'emportant aux confins des univers les plus déserts. La sauvant des périls de mille ennemis.

Un homme dont la voix s'entend au travers de la galaxie, porteuse d'un message de paix, d'amour, de guérison. Un homme aussi craint que respecté, aussi détesté qu'aimé. Un être plus humain qu'aucun homme ne le sera jamais. Un homme dans toute sa splendeur, imparfait. Rongé en secret par un passé innommable. Combien d'enfant y avait-il ce jour-là ? _Gallifrey._

Un homme appelé le Docteur. Un homme fou dans une boîte bleue.

Elle me manque. Terriblement. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, elle est magnifique. Rose Tyler dans toute sa splendeur. La femme à qui je n'ai pas pu prononcer les mots qui ont rongé mon être pendant des années. Ceux qu'elle aurait aimer entendre. Je le sais. Et maintenant, à cause du destin, des règles physiques de l'univers, je ne peux la voir que sur mon écran. Seul. Elle croit que je l'ai abandonné, mais jamais, jamais, je ne pourrais t'oublier Rose. Si seulement tu pouvais entendre ma voix, sentir les larmes que je refoule tous les soirs en pensant à nous, à ce que nous avons été. A la chance que je n'ai pas su saisir. Tu saurais qu'a chaque seconde passée, une part de moi souhaite te rejoindre.

Seul. Je le mérite, après ce que j'ai fait à mon peuple. _Gallifrey_. Oui, j'ai compté combien d'enfants il y avait ce jour-là, je n'oublierai jamais. La nuit j'entends leurs pleurs, le jour je sens leur peur. Je n'avais pas le choix : c'était eux ou le reste de l'univers. Comment aurai-je pu laisser l'univers se consummé de part en part sans rien faire ? Comment puis-je encore m'appeler le Docteur après cette fatidique journée? Je suis l'homme qui regrette.

Rose à toujours compris, elle voyait à travers moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Ses yeux noirs m'inspectaient, me perçaient, me déchiraient. De tous, elle est la seule à avoir compris que derrière la carapace, il n'y avait aucun héros. Juste un faible. Je voudrais la revoir, sentir ce regard une nouvelle fois. J'ai cherché, partout, des mois entiers, le moyen de la contacter, de nous réunir. Et dans la mort d'un soleil, je l'ai vue. _Bad wolf bay_. Les cheveux aux vents, son petit corps maltraité par la houle. Belle. Elle s'est approchée, les yeux pleins de larmes d'un bonheur que je savais éphémère. Nous ne pouvions nous toucher, mais nous pouvions les sentir : nos cœurs s'emballant au même rythme tandis que nous nous dévisagions. Ni la terre, ni le ciel n'aurait pu nous séparer à ce moment précis. Mais la physique, elle, le pouvait. Tout se termina avant que je puisse articuler les 3 mots qui auraient changé mon existence.

Nos deux corps, jetés au fond de deux dimensions différentes. Meurtris par le manque de l'autre. Oui, j'ai souffert Rose Tyler. Mes deux cœurs saignant à chaque fois que je me rappelais nos nuits perdues dans l'espace. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, pour faire taire mes cœurs. J'ai fait ce que je considérai comme ma mission ; sauver, aider, apaiser. Je devais me persuader que je t'oublierais, que tu arrêterais de hanter mes jours. Tu es mon Démon Rose. Jamais l'univers ne m'a semblé si vaste et vide que depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. Rien n'as plus la même saveur. Je me languis de toi : de nos sourires , de nos souffles.

Et pourtant, tu es là. Assise sur la corniche, dans une robe blanche. Un vêtement que tu ne porteras qu'une fois dans ton existence. Celui de l'amour.  
Je ressens la haine de te voir habillée avec cette robe. Car je comprends que tu ne m'es pas destinée. Et que la promesse que tu t'apprêtes à sceller ne sera jamais celle que tu me donneras.  
J'aimerais courir, t'arracher de cette corniche, sécher tes larmes, et te kidnapper dans ma boîte bleue. Toi, et l'homme fou, pour le temps d'une vie. Mais mes jambes ne bougent pas, j'essaie pourtant. De tous mes cœurs. De quel droit puis-je t'enlever à l'homme qui t'attend sur la plage. De quel droit puis -je saboter ton mariage ? Je n'en ai absolument aucun droit. C'est pour ça que je fonce sans réfléchir. Qu'importe les dimensions, les galaxies, ou l'univers. Je suis à toi Rose Tyler, et tu es à moi. Te voilà déjà en train de descendre les marches qui te mèneront vers l'allée de fleurs sur le sable encore froid de la nuit. Je suis loin, trop loin, ta silhouette m'échappe. Se glisse vers lui. Lui, qui n'est pas moi.

L'haleine me manque, le sang bat à mes tempes et j'arrive devant l'hôtel. Tu lui tiens la main, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Je sens ta nervosité comme si j'étais dans ta peau. Rose Tyler pour toi, je serai un héros aujourd'hui, si tu te retournes, et que chaque fibre de ton corps vibre comme le mien, alors je t'emporterai, et ne te laisserais jamais repartir. J'avance d'un pas décidé, mes baskets ne remplissent de sable, les convives me regardent comme si j'étais fou. Et tu te retournes.

Tu souris. Les fleurs tombent de tes mains tendit que tu me sautes au cou. Nos corps réunis dans une étreinte puissante. Je te serre comme si tu allais t'échapper au grès des vents. J'inspire ton parfum enivrant et dans tes yeux je lis le soulagement. Nous respirons. Sous les cris et les sifflets, je plaque mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Notre baiser semble duré des années, toujours plus profondes. Comme des noyés à qui l'on vient lancer une bouée salvatrice.

Nous partons en courant sans un regard pour les autres. Nous montons dans le tardis, et réunissons nos corps assoiffés dans la plus belle nuit de notre vie. L'avenir est infini

Si seulement.

J'aurais aimé que tout soit vrai, que mon imaginaire accepte enfin la vérité. Je me réveille en sueurs près de ta pierre. L'herbe grasse et verte me chatouille les narines, et l'odeur entêtante des jonquilles me donne envie d'éternuer. Te voilà, ma Rose. Ton corps caché sous la pierre de marbre de la tombe portant ton nom. Je ne crois toujours pas que tu es partie, je te sens toujours près de mon épaule, je revois toujours tes yeux. Je cours dans les rues à ta recherche, priant que tu revienne. J'ai brûlé nombres de soleil pour te revoir une dernière fois. On dit que le temps près des trous noirs ralentit ; j'aurais dû t'emmener là-bas, nous aurions profité. Dans la seule et unique larme qui tombe de mon œil, je dépose une gerbe de rose blanche sur le marbre. Avant de quitter ta stèle, je te dis les mots que je n'ai jamais pu prononcer.

-Je t'aime Rose Tyler.

Et je n'aimerais jamais plus.

_Every star that ever was :__where do you want to start ?_


End file.
